leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Braumissomanly/some items a bit to strong?
I have been playing league for a while and i have encountered some "issues" you could say for some items that could use a nerf as they well just give either to much tankiness, to much damage (tri force exception can not let the tons of danage fade away) or just way supportive. : pretty basic item 3000 gold for 500 hp, 70 armour attack speed reduction slow, a active slow which scales with mr and armour. But now heres the weird part this item is 3000 gold, it is basically a giants belt and a wardens mail as the key items altogether those two items cost 2000 and give 380hp, 50 armour and a passive attack speed slow. Now then for that extra 1000 gold needed to spend u get 120 hp, 20 armour and an active aoe slow which lasts a pretty long amount of time. Basically what i am saying is to many stats as a person who plays top lane and does buy this item a lot if just find it an unfair item in the game and does need nerfs, being able to gain hp,armour,attack speed slow and an aoe slow which is decently high for only 3000 gold? seems pretty strong if you ask me. The way i though this item could get a nerf is reduce armour given by about 5-15 and hp given by 20-60, although the item is not that overpowered the stats are just to high, look at sunfire cape in comparison that item is just 350 gold less and the stats it gives are not very high (apart from hp). sunfire gives 450 hp, 45 armour and an aoe per second magic damage passive which deals slight amount of damage.Sunfire is 2650 and gives much lower stats whilst randuins omen gives super tank stats for the price of 3000 either increase randuin omen price by about 200-350 gold or just nerf the stats because the item is just way to strong imo. : oh my lord do not even get me started on this item: pretty big amount of armour pen, huge movement speed steroid and attack speed active, cooldown reduction, attack speed and attack damage for a pretty low price.Although it gives all these stats they are pretty low stats but it just gives way to many for one item and is just way to strong imo, active i do not mind as it does not last to long but the stats given are just to many and i think the item should be repriced for about 200-350 more. : secret op thank god some people do not even know how strong this item is you are getting 40 attack damage for 2300 gold now before you say why would that need a nerf? well that may be because of the unique passive friend you are able to ignore 35% of armour top that up with another armour pen item and boom your suddenly penetrating 50% or more of there armour. That 40 attack it gives is all an illusion in my opinion to make you think it is not to strong but oh boy ignoring 35% of enemy armour= more ad thats my logic could have its attack damage stat reduced by 10 or its price repriced to 2500. : in all honesty im surprised this item has not been addressed yet, pretty cheap item not to expensive for stats that are pretty good 40% attack speed, 20% crit chance and 6% more move speed, pretty basic item when stats come in then when you think about the passive it is just quite the troubling item. You can deal magic damage freely to many targets and this magic can crit, the damage output is strong, and the stats it gives are also good, i think a reprice for about 200 more good will make this item a bit more balanced seeing as though your getting a different form of damage, stats that suit the items passive insanely well for a cheap amount of gold does not seem very good to be left alone. : basically soraka in a item. Were you gonna kill my ally? well im sorry that i restored the hp back to max! (ok maybe an over exaggeration but still). Its gold price was increased as we all know but holy heckerino it still is to damn good and makes all other support items look like garbage (apart from face of the mountain and loids tailsman now those items are nice) Item seems just to strong namely the active i say reduce the active scaling to 8% of max hp. Tl;DR Basically these are the 5 items that seem to be to strong right now to me and could use a nerf i will summarise what i am trying to say in a nutshell for each item: randuins omen: makes you extremely tanky, benefits your team with slows and gives chase power for 3000 gold. youmuus ghostblade: so many stats, much wow. last whisper: armour? what armour? statikk shiv: basically rush this and poke non stop and suddenly everyones hp just vanishes why? mikaels: hey look its soraka! Category:Blog posts